


Sonríe para Mí

by Obsscure



Category: B.A.P, Beast (Band)
Genre: Crossover, Español | Spanish, Fanfiction, Friendship, Gen, Gen Fic, Gift, Implied Relationships, M/M, Vignette
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 19:59:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1482100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsscure/pseuds/Obsscure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Junhyung le gustan las sonrisas, quizá porque su propia cara no las muestra con facilidad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sonríe para Mí

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DarkKaya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkKaya/gifts).



> Para Karol, Karol que no sé cómo no se aburre conmigo xD.

  


El calor del pasillo se cierra a su alrededor como una burbuja desagradable y pegajosa. Se cierra más y más hasta que le cubre el cuerpo en forma de gotas de sudor, desde la coronilla hasta los dedos de los pies. Sólo puede pensar en que la presentación acabe pronto y puedan hacer el camino de vuelta al dormitorio. Hay demasiada gente, grupos en todas direcciones que se mueven según sea su labor como hormigas incansables.

Tiene a su maquilladora habitual haciendo los ajustes necesarios del corrector, y alguien más le sopla detrás del cuello con un abanico de plástico rosa. Adivina que tiene estampado a Hello Kitty pero no puede girar la cabeza para comprobarlo.

Junhyung siente un tirón en el brazo, Hyunseung tropieza con unas tenazas dejadas en el suelo por descuido y se sostiene como puede, el pelo rubio perdiendo volumen a causa de la humedad. Hace un gesto de sorpresa y baja la cabeza a modo de disculpa y sigue practicando sus pasos aunque no hay suficiente espacio. Junhyung no sabe quien es mas incansable, si Hyunseung o Yoseob al que no se le acaba la risa ni las bromas con Kikwang. No va a quejarse del perfeccionismo o de las reservas de energía de ninguno, es sólo que hace mucho calor.

Doojoon está de espalda así que percibe parte de su mejilla contra la de Dongwoon quien tiene la frente baja inclinado hacia el líder, moviendo la cabeza ante lo que Doojoon le comenta. Lo que sea, hace que el maknae parezca pequeño, con los ojos grandes y la boca casi desaparecida de su cara.

—Dongwoon está preocupado por sus errores durante el ensayo —Doojoon se acerca hasta él y una de las maquilladoras se apura en aplicar de nuevo el polvo desvanecido por la espera—, le he dicho que no es nada que deba preocuparle, que cuide el tiempo en el segundo cambio.

Junhyung mira de reojo y alcanza a ver el gesto serio de Dongwoon. Le gustaría darle un poco de consuelo pero no quiere enfurecer a la noona que se ocupa de su cara, y no hace falta en realidad porque ve un borrón rojo pasar por su lado e instalarse entre los brazos del maknae para zarandearlo como si fuera una marioneta.

Una de las cualidades de Kikwang es que tiene la risa fácil, tonta y grande, de esas que se contagian como si fueran estornudos, de las que se dan sin motivos. Junhyung siente el cosquilleo en las comisuras, pero se resiste a sonreír mientras observa lo rápido que el humor de Dongwoon cambia junto a Kikwang y también la forma en que Yoseob se dobla sobre si mismo, incapaz de contener las carcajadas hasta que en medio de todo levanta la cabeza con los ojos brillantes, congelándose un segundo antes de salir entre saltos esquivando a la gente como un conejo.

—¡Yongguk-sshi!

Doojoon menciona que Yoseob está loco y Junhyung arruga el ceño al percatarse de que el líder de B.A.P., cuya expresión de continua fiereza le da un aspecto distante, parece confundido un momento antes de mostrar las encías al completo en la sonrisa más dulce que alguna vez le ha visto Junhyung. No es que se fije mucho en él mas allá de considerarlo un rapero con muchas cualidades, pero no puede evitarlo si Yoseob repentinamente parece una gacela dispuesta a saltarle encima de pura emoción. Yoseob tiene esa forma de ser así que no debería seguir mirando, pero es tal vez el modo en que el otro corresponde a las atenciones de su vocalista que le hace prestar atención. 

Yongguk es a simple vista de estatura similar a la suya, tiene el cabello muy corto y a pesar de la franja de maquillaje oscuro la amabilidad de los ojos no se pierde por completo. Se inclina varias veces con cortesía y se cubre la boca con la mano para modular su risa. Una pena que lo haga. A Junhyung le gustan las personas de sonrisas amplias y francas, quizá porque no es una de sus propias cualidades. Yongguk levanta la vista y lo toma por sorpresa. Se dan un corto saludo tras el que Junhyung decide sacar su reproductor y hacer un último repaso a los coros. Kikwang le arrebata uno de los auriculares y se lo coloca inclinando la cabeza con la nube de pelo rojo lleno de laca.

—¿Qué? —dice expectante y luego sonríe.

Junhyung sabe que no tiene remedio cuando las personas hacen eso, cuando Kikwang hace eso. Pero nadie tiene que saberlo.

~▣~


End file.
